Lorcin Kileon
Lorcin Kileon was born on Asyria thirty-two years before the Battle of Yavin. Like all Asyrions, he was bred for battle and war, and became a strong individual when he reached his teens. Lorcin was well recognized for his combat powress, and participated in his first war at the age of fifteen, killing hundreds of individuals over the course of four years. He decided, at the age of twenty, to take his Rite of Passage off-world, and travel the galaxy. During this time, Lorcin became a wanted individual, and a prime target for the Black Sun criminal organization. Recently, he has teamed up with the vigilante Strife to take downthe Black Sun, Lorcin's personal target being a certain Vigo named Lucius Cain, whom had set out a massive bounty on Lorcin's head years earlier. History Early Years Lorcin was born and raised on Asyria, where he learned to become a fierce warrior. Learning his people's martial art from a young age, he quickly became one of his generation's most promising warriors. He was sent off at the age of ten years to perform his Rite to Adulthood, a process where he came back a man, or not at all. Lorcin spent five years in the wilderness, learning from the environment and picking up several useful skills over the years. He returned to his settlement ready for war. And war was ready for him. The Asyrion was sent, alongside dozens of his comrades, to a nearby system, where they waged war against an alien civilization. During these four years, Lorcin proved his mettle against many foes, killing hundreds. The war ended in Asyrion victory, whereupon Lorcin returned home and took time to rest and train. Rite of Passage At the age of twenty, Lorcin decided to leave his homeworld and travel the galaxy. His travels took him to Honoghr, Nar Shaddaa, Tattooine, Dathomir, Rodia, Kashyyyk, and other planets throughout various regions of the galaxy. The death toll in his wake lead to bounties, and the more he eluded them and the more he did, the heftier the price became. He even, at one point, garnered the attention of the notorious crime syndicate Black Sun; attention that proved to be both life-threatening and rewarding for the Asyrion warrior. Imprisonment Eventually, shortly after the Battle of Endor, Lorcin was captured by a bounty hunter and turned in to the high-security prison known as The Fortress. However, not even the notorious triple maximum security penitentiary could hold the Asyrion, and he made his escape.... Obtaining Abilities The escape from the Fortress was no easy feat, and Lorcin awakened his potential upon successfully pulling off the heist. Little by little, more of his Asyrion abilities came forth, as he became tougher, faster, stronger, and more aware of his surroundings. Perhaps the most notable feat that occurred during his escape was his ability to see in the dark. Lorcin often mistells the story to those whom ask, however, telling people that he had surgery performed on his eyes. The Kidnapping of a Jedi Lorcin eventually found himself in the league of a ragtag team of individuals whom were hired to kidnap Kalja Leidias and, if possible, Delth Ardin. They traveled to Nexus Station, where the Jedi Order and Galactic Empire were meeting to discuss peaceful terms with each other. While they were unable to reach Ardin, the group did manage to lure Kalja to their docking bay, whereupon Lorcin was able to take Kalja down with a fierce blow to her head, but not before the Jedi was able to send out a cry in the Force to the rest of the Jedi Order located on the station. Taking on Black Sun later, Lorcin acquired a new target - Black Sun. He began a one-man crusade against the notorious criminal organization, something he did for several years, until he met with a man that simply goes by the name of Strife. Because of Lorcin's high bounty and reputation, the initial meeting was sour, as Strife attempted to bring Lorcin to justice. However, eventually, the bitter tension between the two ceased as he learned of Lorcin's motives. They formed a partnership to take on Black Sun. Skills & Abilities Lorcin is an expert melee combatant, utilizing every form that Asyrions are taught from a very young age. His proficiency in their unique, deadly style has made him a very dangerous individual. During his journeys galaxy-wide, Lorcin has picked up several other talents and traits; the art of stealth from the Noghri, the art of communication through combat from the Echani, and the capability to track and hunt prey from the Rodians, to name a few. Furthermore, Lorcin has developed a level of knowledge and understanding on the workings of electronics, mechanics, and software. While he cannot perform advanced feats, he can hotwire systems and perform simple override commands to lower security levels. These skills, on top of his training as an Asyrion, has made Lorcin easily one of the most dangerous men alive. This blessing doubled over as a curse, however, as it has also put him up as a wanted individual galaxy-wide, with a price on his head from various agencies, both legitimate and shady. Because Lorcin keeps his origins under wraps - not even his allies Strife and Lorna know where he was born or what species he is - it has become common to misunderstand his motives, as most of Lorcin's deeds that warrant such bounties stem from honorable kills. His most famous "crimes" have included the slaughtering of an entire criminal organization, nestled on a backwater Outer Rim planet, as well as the termination of corrupted politicians. Finally, perhaps Lorcin's most noticable feat is his ability to see in the dark. While he has kept the reasons for being capable of night vision under wraps, he often fabricates the alternate story of his escape from the Fortress, whereupon he met an individual who performed surgery on his eyes as payment for a favor. In truth, Lorcin's night vision is an acquired ability by those in his race whom have finished their Rite of Passage. Category:CharactersCategory:CaddenCategory:AsyrionsCategory:Assassins